SoM with a Twist
by Goldenalaska
Summary: Crystal Moon Bee stumbles across Grover on his quest during SoM and saves his butt. But she didn't know what she got herself into when she goes with him to find Pan! AU
1. Chapter 1

**SoM with a twist**

_This is sort of an AU on SoM through TLO, but the story line doesn't change, well… at least the important parts. Hope you like it and please review!_

* * *

My name is Crystal Moon Bee. Yes, that is my real name, and I did not choose it. Aside from being teased about my last name, I had a… crazy life. Nothing made sense. I would see things no one else would see, which was later explained to me as normal, for a demigod. But that wasn't all. Monsters would attack me. All kinds of monsters and all from Greek mythology; but that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened so far. The weirdest was when one of the monsters was chasing another kid, besides me. They never attacked anyone else but me.

This is my story…

* * *

Currently, I live in a foster home in Miami, Florida. I said currently because I have been running away, foster home to foster home, boarding school to boarding school. I never stayed in a school or foster home longer than a semester. Throughout my years, I have been kicked out of five public schools, nine boarding schools, and ran away from fifteen foster homes. I have been to pretty much anywhere you could think of in the Lower 48.

Ms. Pottist, the "warden" of the foster home, had sent me out to grab some groceries from the supermarket. I was just walking out when a kid with crutches came whipping past me, much faster than he should of, considering his condition. At the moment, I thought he was running from the cops or something. But that was before I saw a giant hellhound chasing after him. It didn't seem to notice me at the time. But why was he chasing that kid and not me. The hero inside of me kicked in.

I started running down the street, chasing after the kid and the hellhound. I could run faster than a hellhound, so when I got up to the kid, I had pasted the hellhound. The kid looked at me like I was crazy.

"How… did… you… do… that?" He was puffing, but he still kept runnin'.

"I can just run fast," I said, shrugging my shoulders (which is pretty hard to do when running). He kept looking at me, but he didn't stop running. We rounded a corner, but the hellhound was still on us.

"Got any ideas?" I looked at him for the answer. All he did was pull out a knife from his backpack and hand it to me.

"You know how to use this," he said simply, like he knew that I practiced with them. I nodded and slowed to a stopped. I turned around and saw the hellhound get closer and closer. I raised the knife and waited. I felt his rhythm and got into it. I waited. The hellhound was right on me when I threw the knife with all my might at its heart. It lodged itself into the hellhound and it disappeared in a poof of golden dust. And it covered me.

As I brushed the dust off, the kid trotted up to me. Yes, I said trotted because his shoes had fallen off and I could now see his hooves. I looked at his hooves and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh," he looked kind of skittish, "Please tell me you see normal feet." He sounded kind of desperate.

"Um… nnnooo, I see hooves," I said, unsure what to say. He cursed in another language that sounded a lot like Greek. The weird and disturbing thing was that I understood every word he said; and I am **not** going to repeat what he said.

"Well, you need to come with me, I'm on a quest but I don't think you'll get hurt." that last part sounded like he was reassuring himself. It kind of scared me.

"By the way," he said as he led me away from that street, "My name is Grover."

"Mine's Crystal Bee."

"Don't worry Crystal, nothing like that will happen again on our trip." He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

_Well, I hope you like it. I will continue "I found you", but I had this idea and I had to get it out there. R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it has been so long! But here it is!_

* * *

We ran all through Miami, but I just followed him. He would stop and sniff the air, then go another direction. After about four hours of that, I had enough.

"Grover…," I said, "I don't know how much longer I can run around like this."

Grover stopped and gave a shy smile, "Sorry… I forgot that demigods aren't good at running for long distances."

"Wait… What did you just call me?" I looked at Grover, who was now biting his lip.

"I um… uh," he sighed, "Okay… I'll tell you, but first we need to get somewhere safe for the night." He led me out of the city into one of the many everglade forests around here. We gathered some wood and started a fire. I sat down and looked at Grover, waiting for him to explain himself. He took a deep breath.

"Okay… you've heard about Greek mythology, right?"

"Yeah… like Zeus and the monster Hydra?"

"Right," he said looking slightly less nervous, but that only lasted a second, "Well… they are real."

"Really, you're not kidding me?" He shook his head. I sighed, "Well, at least I know I'm not going crazy."

"What do you mean?" Grover raised his eyebrow.

"Well… I've been chased by the hydra, hellhounds, rabid eagles, the Minotaur, the Neman lion, Medusa, the gorgons, bronze-legged vampires, Landon, the sirens, Circe's goons, giants, and Cyclopes. Is that normal?" I looked at Grover and his eyes were huge and his mouth was wide open. "What?"

"No one ever is chased by that many monsters. Not even Hercules was chased by all of those by the time he was your age." Grover looked at the sky nervously. "That must mean you're one of the big ones."

"Big ones of…" I said, as I rolled my wrist for him to continue.

"It must mean you are one of the Big Three's daughters."

"And," I said, "What does that mean?"

"Okay… Let's back up, you know Hercules," Grover said, "And how he was a son of Zeus and a human?"

"Yeah, he was called a demigod," I paused and everything started falling into place, "So… when you said I was a demigod, you mean I'm a daughter of Zeus?"

"Well… not necessarily. The other gods have kids too, like Demeter and Ares. The Big Three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Their children are very powerful, and I know two of them. They are not to be trifled with."

"Who are they?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, but she died…" Grover looked pained but continued, "And then there's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He is pretty awesome."

"So you're saying that I must be one of their sisters?" I wasn't sure I wanted to be.

"Maybe… or you might be Hades. We won't know until one of the gods gives a sign claiming you." He said that while staring above my head. I looked up and didn't see anything, and when I looked back, he was still staring. I kind of freaked me out.

"So… now that I know I'm a demigod, can you tell me what you are doing wandering Miami?"

"I'm on a quest to find Pan," Grover said, still not taking his eyes off the top of my head, "But the scent is everywhere here. I can't quite make out where he is…" He looked at the ground in deep thought.

"Well… I'm going to go to bed," I said as I lay down on the marsh below me.

"Night Crystal," Grover said, but continued to mutter to himself as I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Grover packing up camp. I got up but he proceeded to break down camp, so I went and helped him finish up. We didn't speak as we emerged into the city, or as we continued to search for Pan. By noon, I was a little worried about Grover (even though I've only know him for about 24 hours). But that is when he stopped. He turned to look at me, with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"We're really close now," Grover said as we walked into one of the tiny parks. He ran out into the middle of it as I watched him from the edge of the bushes as he whirled in every direction to see if he could see Pan. He looked to the left, then at me, then the right. When he looked ahead, I saw his shoulders tense up. He whipped around and ran to me.

"RUN!" I turned and ran, deciding not to question him. I wasn't sure where to run to, but I felt a mystic force compelling me to run to the nearest bridal shop. So I ran to it and ran inside. I ducked into one of the racks as Grover ran in.

The next thing to try to come in is a Cyclops, bigger than any I had seen in my years, and that is saying something. I heard a lot of yelling from the Cyclops and Grover, but my body couldn't process any of it. I was more scared then, then I have ever been.

Then, came one yell I did understand, "OH… MY SWEET, YOU HAVE BROUGHT US DINNER WITH YOU!" Then the Cyclops grabbed me by my foot and pulled me out of the shop. He held me upside down right next to his eye.

"HM… SEAMS TO HAVE ENOUGH MEAT TO EAT! BUT IT IS STUGGLING," he said as I grabbed my knife and tried to slice anything I could reach, "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT!" And with that, he dropped me to the pavement and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

_So… does she die? What do you think? I do have to put my writing on a temporary hiatus because of school. Hope you guys can forgive me! Tell me what you think about this new character! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! "I found you" will also be updated, so be looking for that. Also, who has read Mark of Athena? I just finished it! It was exciting and kept me on my toes. I also had the emotional range of a pregnant woman and the ending was so cute and sad at the same time and… just go read the book! Anyway, enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!_

When I woke up the first time, the world was spinning. After I overcame a period of nausea, I looked around. As my eyes scanned, they fell on a tiny figure in an ugly brown bridal dress. When I saw the feet on the figure, I sighed in relief. It was Grover, but he was whispering franticly to the air. I sat up and yelped in pain. Grover's head whipped around and ran to me. He did a quick analysis of my condition, and then he looked at the spot he had been whispering to.

"She really needs help. You really need to hurry!" Grover gasped as the stone door to the entrance of the cave started to roll open. He ran back to where he was sitting and started to fake sew again. The Cyclops came in and asked Grover a few questions about the dress, and Grover (in his best girl voice) answered very wittily in my standard. Then the Cyclops left and rolled the stone back in place.

"I hate caves," Grover whimpered. I felt a stab of pain in my chest and howled. Grover looked over and ran to me.

"Here," he said handing me a leg of a turkey, "You'll enjoy this more than I will." He fed me little bits of the turkey until I was full. After that I fell asleep, with Grover by my side.

The second time I woke up, I woke up to the worse pain I had felt in my life. I felt knives were stabbing me from every direction, everywhere on my body and at full force.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," I screamed, which scared Grover nearly right out of his fur. I kept screaming, not being able to relieve the pain. Grover had a sad look of hopelessness on his face as he held my hand as I screamed. Eventually, my throat became too sore to scream, so I continued to whimper and cry. Grover's face hadn't changed this whole time.

"If only I could help… if only Percy were here. He would have the stuff to help you. If only I were more prepared, I would have what you need right now. Why didn't I see this coming…?" Grover moaned as he looked at me with a distressed look.

"You… couldn't… have… aaahhh," I wailed a little, after speaking for the first time since the night I found out I was a demigod, "prepared… for… me." I smiled through the pain and tried to laugh, but I almost cried. "So… how bad am… I?"

"Well… you're not that bad…"

"Grover," I said through gritted teeth, "Just tell me."

"Okay," he said as he took a deep breath, "You do have a major concussion; you were bleeding really bad through your head… so you have major blood loss, you have five broken ribs, your right wrist is broken, and your left knee and ankle are broken, along with almost all  
the bones in your left foot." Grover's eyebrow went up as I shrugged.

"I've been in a full body cast, this is nothing; but it still hurts really badly," I said and realized the pain was subsiding. "Looks like the gods like me."

"At least one does," Grover muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up if anything interesting happens." Grover said hurriedly. I eyed him suspiciously, but turned and laid on my side. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

The last time I woke up, I woke up to Grover franticly trying to make something up to please the Cyclops.

"I KNOW WHY! MY WIFE IS A BAD SEWER!" Grover sighed in relief.

"Yes! That is exactly it, my dear," Grover said, looking quite relieved. The Cyclops led Grover to the back of the cave to a golden spinning wheel.

"WITH THIS SPINNING WHEEL, YOU CAN'T MESS UP! DRESS WILL BE DONE BY MORNING," the Cyclops said as he clapped his hands like a little child. Grover whimpered under his veil. "YOU GET WORKING, HONNY! I'M GOING TO GO GET MY SUIT!"

As the Cyclops closed the door, I saw a glimmer out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it and I saw the figure of a boy a little younger than me with dark hair and green eyes. From what Grover had told me, this had to be Percy Jackson. I looked straight into his eyes and him in mine.

"You have till tomorrow morning, Percy, or Grover and I are history," and with that, the figure vanished and I laid down and stared at the ceiling until the dreaded time when the Cyclops opened the door.

_I'm so mean. Don't worry, Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse are coming in the next chapter. Just keep your pants on. __ What will happen next?! First reviewer gets a spoiler if they want it. If not then I'll go down the line till I get someone who wants a spoiler. __ Have a great day and please review for that spoiler! ;) (And at the beginning of the next chapter will be the revised version of Percy's reaction and how much he tells Annabeth ;))_


End file.
